


Not scared

by Lesbian_daydreamer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_daydreamer/pseuds/Lesbian_daydreamer
Summary: Jonathan Sims was not scared of thunder. The fact that he was in his boyfriend's lap during a thunderstorm had nothing to do with anything.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Not scared

Jon was comfortable. Martin was comfortable, the cottage was comfortable, everything was comfortable. After everything that had happened and almost losing their friends, it was nice to finally have a moment's peace. Daisy had offered to let them stay in the cottage for as long as they wanted since she had little use for it. They had been here for a few weeks getting to know each other as a couple. Jon had come to the conclusion that whatever he was doing to make Martin love him so deeply, he would just keep doing it even if he didn’t know what it was. At the moment Jon was in the bedroom reading while Martin was somewhere. The living room writing poetry. The Eye supplied Jon with an answer before he had even managed to fully form the question. He rolled his eyes and attempted to go back to his book. There was a flash of lightning and Jon barely had time to register it when a peal of thunder came and seemed to shake the little house. Jonathan Sims absolutely did not squeak in terror and fall off the bed, he also did not run out to the living room to find Martin. Martin was on the couch completely unfazed by the storm. He closed his notebook and raised an eyebrow when he heard Jon come in. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was up another clap of thunder sounded and suddenly Jon was on the couch maneuvering himself into Martin’s arms.   
“Are you alright?” Martin said as he let himself be moved.  
“Yes of course why wouldn’t I be?” Jon asked the question like he hadn’t just leaped onto the couch. There was another crash of thunder and Jon froze before burying his face in Martin’s jumper.   
“Jon are you scared?” Martin smirked.  
“What no, that's ridiculous. What ah what brought you to that conclusion?”   
“Oh, maybe the fact that you jumped into my arms when it started thundering.” Another crack of thunder and the rain began to fall harder.   
Jon froze again before trying harder to disappear into his boyfriend's chest and huffed. “I am not scared, I just don't like thunder, completely different from being scared.” Martin released a snort before thinking better. This did not go unnoticed by Jon, “You’re laughing, I am confiding in you and you are laughing at me.” He tried to sound scandalized but the effect was lost to Martin’s chest. At this Martin did laugh, he couldn’t help it. Jon looked so cute and somewhat vulnerable as he squeezed his arms around Martin’s torso and scrunched his legs up.   
Martin ran his hand along Jon’s back as his other arm came around Jon’s middle to give him a squeeze back. “Alright I’m sorry, I won’t laugh at your dislike of thunder anymore.” Jon was silent as another clap of thunder sounded, quieter than the others. The two lay curled around each other as the storm went on. Eventually, the thunder stopped but the rain continued and Jon had relaxed.   
“Jon.”  
“Hmm?” His eyes were shut and his face was calm.   
“Would you like some tea?”   
“Nooo, no moving.”   
Martin smiled and kissed the top of Jon’s head. “Alright then maybe later” Jon was comfortable, Martin was comfortable, everything was comfortable.


End file.
